


Perfect girl || Yander Akaashi x Reader

by nothinginteresting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginteresting/pseuds/nothinginteresting
Summary: He tried instilling fear into her, he tried to keep her from leaving but she wasn’t going to just stay and be the perfect trophy wife he wanted because she was more than an item.---------Y/N L/N was a free happy girl after she got away from her toxic arranged marriage after it she ran away to her big brother who here parents had been abandoned for not obeying them and he was proud of his little sister for escaping them. One day the worst thing that she could ever imagine happened, she bumped into her toxic ex-fiancé Keiji Akaashi and he has plans on getting her back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Perfect girl || Yander Akaashi x Reader

I can't do it anymore I need to leave! I'm done with being his little trophy wife, I'm sick of being someone he thinks he can just manipulate into doing what he wanted. I'm not gonna stand for it any longer.

I quickly packed all the basic items I needed into a small bag, a change set of underwear and clothes, my toiletries and some of my money that I kept out of the bank just in case. As I put my jacket on I thought about how my parents would react to me running away from the marriage but I shook it off and just thought ahead. I was going to be free to live how I liked, to see whoever I liked and even wear what I want.

I left a note just saying ‘fuck you’. I then quickly grabbed the car keys for his other car and left and didn't look back, I knew where I was going, for the last few days I had been touch with my older brother Matthew and he was willing to let me stay at his place with his roommates.

Akaashi's POV

I got home tired from another meeting, I couldn't wait to see my beautiful Y/N again. I walked into the house and called out "Y/N!" I was surprised that she didn't come down at my first call she usually did. I went upstairs assuming she was maybe asleep but I didn't find her in the bedroom and I seen stuff all over the room.

My heart rate began to quicken as I walked around the house looking for her, when I walked backed to the front door and noticed a note on the table next to the door. I read it and felt anger seething through me, I phoned her parents and they had said she wasn't at their house and they would get looking for her straight away.

I tried keeping calm but I felt so pissed! I told her she wasn't allowed to leave! I told her she was mine! Yet she left anyway, I swear if I find her I’ll make her wish she was never born.

Back to Y/N POV and time skip to a day later

I had been driving all night as my brother didn't live in Tokyo, he lived on a town a little outside it. I looked at the apartment building, it was nice and peaceful. I walked up to the buzzer and buzzed, a voice came through "hello?" It was Matthew "Hey it's Y/N" he let me in and I walked up the stairs.

When I got to their floor the door was unlocked, I walked in nervously "hello?" I called out as I closed the door carefully. I heard somebody walk into the hallway "Hey little munchkin" I smiled and turned, I hadn't seen my older brother Matthew since I was 14 and he left. I ran over and hugged him tightly as I felt tears roll down my face.

"I really missed you" I looked up at him with teary eyes, he smiled and then wiped the tears on my cheeks "come on you need to look presentable meeting my roommates" I nodded quickly and wiped my eyes before following him into the living room.

Sitting there was 1 boy with a buzz cut and he was talking to another boy with black hair and a blonde streak at the front and another boy sat on a chair on his phone not really paying attention. "Hey guys, this is my sister Y/N I was telling you about" you smiled shyly as you stood behind Matthew like a child.

The boy with the blonde streak and the one with the buzz cut both smiled brightly, the buzz cut boy introduced him self first "My names Ryūnosuke Tanaka" then the boy with the blonde streak spoke "I'm Yu Nishinoya" you nodded and spoke quietly "nice to meet you both" Matthew then spoke "that grump over there is Kageyama Tobio" the boy perked up and glared at Matthew "hey I'm not a grump!" He chuckled before turning to "I'll show you your room"

It feels great to be free again and not have to follow so many rules and the best things is I get to spend time with Matthew after not seeing him in 5 years and his roommates seem cool even if one is grumpy.


End file.
